


Goodnight

by emmawicked



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, LITERALLY, Swearing, and now i'm posting it for some reason, cuteness, help me escape from this hellhole, i just found this when i was searching around on my laptop, i swear to god i'm not a satanist, i'm going to hell for writing this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/pseuds/emmawicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer isn't used to being under a human's control, especially when that someone is a teenage girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

Lucifer never meant to get in this situation. He certainly never planned to contract a teenage girl on accident due to a mixup at the pad factory. But- unfortunately- he was here. It wasn’t all bad, he could admit that. That fact in itself, was bad. He was the ruler of hell! He was the King of all sinners! Satan, the one who caused people to commit adultery, murder, steal. And yet all that was thrown out the window as Nat- the kid- sat, leaning on him, watching a horror movie. 

Lucifer was in his younger ‘Stan’ form, unfortunately. He hated this form with a burning passion, but the girl made him stay in this form when her dad was home. It did make sense; though it would be funny to see the girl’s father’s reaction to a 6’ 3” demon with tats and horns in his house. He was only allowed to go into his ‘normal’ form when no one was around, or they were in her room at night. Glancing at the clock on the wall with his cat-like eyes, Satan saw that it was nearing two o’clock at night. Looking down at the girl, he was annoyed to see she was still awake and smiling. 

Fucking hell… Does she ever stop smiling? Apparently not, because when Nat turned to him, her face broke into an even wider smile. Incensed, his brow creased even more.

“What?” He asked gruffly. Nat giggled sleepily. 

“You always look so grumpy!” Nat exclaimed. Reaching up with her hands, she pushed up the corners of his mouth into a wide smile. Narrowing his eyes, he snatched her hands away from his face and scowled at her. 

“Fucking don’t,” Satan growled, glaring down at her. Normally, grown men would piss themselves at his glare, but the girl never reacted like he wanted her to, she would just laugh at him. Of fucking course not… In response to his waspish glare, Nat just smiled at him and glanced down at her hands. Looking down, Lucifer became aware that he was still holding her wrists. Letting go as if he were burned with fire, Nat’s grin only widened.

“I never knew you were so easily embarrassed,” Nat teased, looking up at him as she leaned against him. Almost subconsciously, his arms wrapped around her to make her more comfortable. He preferred not to think about what that meant… Maybe he was turning into a marshmallow…

“I’m not,” he replied in a clipped tone, after a moment. His eyes were fixed on the screen, where a teenage blond was running away screaming from an axe-murderer. His jaw twitched as he sensed the grin coming from the girl below him. Continuing to stare stoically at the TV, he refused to look down at the girl. Don’t do it, don’t do it, don’t do it, he chanted inside of his head. He kept it up for several minutes, refusing to look down at her. But after about fifteen minutes, he gave up and looked down at the girl below him. 

She was no longer grinning up at him, but asleep. She had fallen asleep in an awkward position, her head was bent at an awkward angle on the back of the sofa, leaning backward. Her back was in an uncomfortable position, her spine curved against the wooden frame. She definitely didn’t look comfortable. He let out an unneeded breath as he debated in his head. Don’t you fucking dare- you are the Devil! You do not cater to the whims of a teenage girl- especially when she doesn’t even order you to! His hands twitched as a strand of her light red hair fell into her face, and he had to restrain himself from brushing it aside. What is wrong with me? If she fell asleep like that, she was definitely going to be sore tomorrow. But why should he care? He was Satan, the ruler of darkness. He certainly didn’t care about some silly, little girl. …Shit… 

Sighing, Satan reached out and moved her over to him; so her legs were dropped over his lap and she was pressed up against him. He accidentally woke her up with his actions. Nat groggily looked up at him. 

“Watch’a doing?” She mumbled sleepily. Satan avoided her gaze.

“You were going to snore really loudly if you fell asleep in that position,” he lied through his teeth. Nat smiled, seeing through his bullshit. She made a small humming noise of acceptance as she buried her face into his chest. He froze slightly at the motion, but she didn’t notice. 

“Do you want to play 20 questions?” Nat asked sleepily, yawning. Satan arched an eyebrow. Like you can stay awake for more than five more minutes… He made an unhappy sound in the back of his throat. Well, at least I won’t have to play it for long.

“Sure kid,” he answered, rolling his eyes. Nat made a happy humming noise through her nose. 

“Do’y wanna start or me?” Again, Satan rolled his eyes so hard he thought he saw his brain. For fuck’s sake, kid…

“You go ahead,” he answered sarcastically. Nat frowned slightly at his tone, but agreed. 

“Hmm… What’s your favorite meal?” Nat asked first. 

“Dessert, obviously,” Satan answered, rolling his eyes. He had an increasing addiction towards sugar, which was no secret. Nat had had to hide everything that remotely identified with the food group because of him. “You?”

“Breakfast,” she answered confidently. Satan nodded grudgingly. She always was a little bundle of excitement in the mornings, for whatever reason. He could never understand it, even if he himself didn’t get tired or sleep. When he was silent for several moments, Nat nudged him to remind him that it was his turn. 

“Uh- shit-” What should he ask? What do you even ask a teenage girl? “Uh- Favorite color?”

“Green, you?” 

“Blue,” Satan answered shortly. Nat turned her face to look up at him.

“I would’ve thought you’d say red,” she commented curiously. Satan scowled.

“Does it matter?” He growled slightly in the back of his throat. Nat shrugged, turning to lean back into him. He refrained from stiffening this time, even though she took her damn time with it. 

“I guess not,” Nat answered, yawning. Taking a moment to stretch, she shifted in his lap to get into a more comfortable position. His eyes widened as he had to stop himself from thinking about the noises she made when she did so. They’re strangely cute… NO! He is the Devil, he cannot be thinking about how a teenage girl- how was currently controlling him, nevertheless- was ‘cute’! Shaking his head, he forced himself to stay immobile for the teenage girl laying on him. “What’s your favorite animal?” Natalie questioned. Blinking, he only took a moment to answer the question. 

“Tiger,” he answered easily. 

“Red panda,” Nat said. Sitting on the couch, the girl in his lap, they continued to play the game, until their movie had long been over. Not that they bothered to notice. After a while, their questions got steadily and steadily weirder. 

“Would you really rather live in a house made out of mac and cheese than live without desserts?” Nat asked, giggling. Satan snorted ungracefully.

“Of course, who would actually be able to live without desserts?” Satan retorted, gesturing with his hands for emphasis. Nat giggled jovially. Her nose scrunched up as her laugh was interrupted by a yawn. Subconsciously, Satan’s forehead creased.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t go to sleep?” Satan asked bluntly. Nat looked up at him, a grin growing on her face.

“Worried about me?” Nat jested with a grin. Satan scowled at his companion, jerking his head. 

“No,” he huffed. Yes… SHUT UP! Nat chuckled, as if she knew what he was thinking. But that was impossible, surely. She was just a naive teenage girl, who just happened to have him under his command. 

“Hnn… What’s your favorite movie?” Nat asked sleepily, burying her face once again into him. He arched an eyebrow. He didn’t particularly like movies that much- he tolerated them at best.

“I don’t have one,” he answered honestly (for once). “What about you?” But Nat was already asleep. She was snoring softly in his arms, a small puddle of drool appearing on his sweatshirt. 

“Fucking- Girl!” Nat didn’t wake. Satan growled at his predicament. He was about to shake her awake when he noticed how peaceful she looked. Subconsciously, he let out a breath he didn’t need. This means nothing… Picking her up in his arms, Satan gently shifted her so he wouldn’t wake her up. Walking to her room, he made sure to walk softly to not disturb her sleep. 

Once they got to her room, Satan gently laid her down on her bed and turned around- intending to walk out. But as he was walking away, he felt a small tug on his sleeve.

“Stay with me?” Nat asked sleepily, her face mostly buried into her pillow. Satan swallowed at her request. After a moment of complete silence, he complied. 

“Move over,” he ordered. Nat obeyed, keeping her eyes closed as she felt her bed shift to accommodate his weight. Almost immediately, her arms wrapped around him. Satan lay stiff for several minutes, but relaxed as he got used to the position. Nat used him as a pillow, her mouth curving into a contented smile. 

“Goodnight, Satan,” Nat murmured. With his current position, his thoughts screamed of how demeaning this was. He was the Devil, he wasn’t supposed to do this! But even so, a larger part of him liked it. Confused by the warring conflict within him, Satan answered her.

“Goodnight kid.” But Nat was already fast asleep.


End file.
